I have the only right
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: Ezréal Hawkins, Commandant d'une unité spéciale à Londres, a vieilli bien plus vite qu'elle aurait du. Elle aspire à la paix, mais n'oublie pas son père assassiné pour autant, et la promesse qui s'en est suivie. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouve en Nouvelle-Zélande, sur les traces du plus gros poisson de sa carrière... et d'un ancien camarade qu'elle ne porte pas dans son cœur.
1. Prologue

Adieux

Une longue mélopée s'élevait depuis les grandes orgues du premier. L'atmosphère était lourde, triste, alors que quelques sanglots s'élevaient dans le silence qui pesait entre les notes. Debout face à l'assemblée, un prêtre avait joint ses mains, prononçant quelques paroles sourdes, des prières destinées à quelqu'un qui n'était pas présent. Ou du moins, qui ne l'était plus. De grandes gerbes de fleurs avaient été déposées dans l'église, autour du cercueil ouvert. A l'intérieur était étendu un homme. Ses mains jointes sur son torse étaient blanches, froides. Pour ce jour si spécial, on l'avait revêtu de son uniforme militaire, et on l'avait décoré de la Légion d'Honneur post-mortem. Comme si ça pouvait avoir une importance quelconque.

\- Il est à présent temps de faire nos adieux au regretté Peter Hawkins.

Une personne dans l'assemblée se leva, coupant le prêtre dans sa tirade. Lentement, titubant, elle s'approcha du cercueil, serrant sa main valide sur sa béquille à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Sa progression jusqu'au cercueil de bois fut laborieuse. L'assemblée s'était tue face à cette étrange silhouette blessée qui gravissait les marches de marbre.

\- Ezréal… tenta une femme dans la foule.

L'autre ne tint pas compte du soupir. Lentement, la blessée releva la tête. Son front et ses tempes étaient enroulées dans un large bandeau blanc immaculé. Son bras droit était enroulé d'une écharpe blanche, qui rappelait son poing gauche qui tenait la béquille. Son pied gauche étai plâtré, et son mollet gauche, sous sa jupe noire, était bandé également. Une grimace déforma son visage alors qu'elle lâchait la béquille pour poser sa main sur le rebord en bois. L'objet de plastique tomba au sol dans un bruit sec, claquant.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un ami, ou un mari que nous avons perdu, mais également un frère, un père, qui a laissé derrière lui, une famille détruite.

Lentement, la main d'Ezréal glissa et effleura les médailles accrochées sur la veste d'officier anglais. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur une petite chaînée reliée à un objet caché dans une de ses poches. Délicatement, elle l'en tira, dévoilant une petite montre arrêtée, dont l'écran s'était fendillé. Elle en caressa le verre délicatement, appréciant le raclement sur sa peau, fixant les aiguilles qui s'étaient figées sur les chiffres romains : 14h28. C'était à cette heure là qu'il était mort. Se mordant la lèvre, elle ferma un instant son œil unique laissé libre par son bandage.

\- Peter Hawkins, nous a quitté physiquement, et a commencé un nouveau chemin vers un ailleurs meilleur.

Doucement, lâchant la petite horloge, elle monta sa main bandée jusqu'à son front. Délicatement, elle agrippa le tissu, puis l'arracha, dévoilant une cicatrice encore rouge et boursoufflée, suintant de pus et de sang par endroits. Les bandes tombèrent au sol sans bruit alors que celle qui semblait être la mère de la jeune femme détournait le regard tristement.

\- Cependant, il restera à jamais vivant dans nos cœurs et dans nos esprits.

A ces mots, elle arracha un médaillon de son cou, y laissant une petite marque fine d'où s'échappèrent trois gouttes de sang. Tremblant sur ses jambes qui peinaient à rester droites, elle le glissa dans les mains du défunt, puis retira la pince de son uniforme pour la glisser dans sa poche. Une larme roula depuis son œil blessé sur sa joue encore brûlée. Brusquement, coupant le silence qui s'était établi, l'orgue retentit, faisant vibrer la foule.

\- Amen.

Ezréal répéta cet ultime hommage, serrant sa main sur le pull noir qui couvrait ses épaules couvertes de pansements, en fermant les yeux pour réguler ses larmes. Elle avait mal, affreusement mal au cœur. Un vide incroyable avait pris place dans sa poitrine.

Le cercueil venait d'être placé dans la tombe. Debout face à ce qui lui semblait être un gouffre sans fond, Ezréal serra sa main libre sur la rose qu'elle tenait, enfonçant ses épines dans sa main blessée. Son bandage se tâcha de sang. Sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne, l'encourageant à la lâcher. Elle tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le cercueil refermé.

\- Je te vengerai. Tu verras, Papa, je vivrai pour deux…

Et une dernière clameur s'éleva, soutenue par l'orgue qui jouait son dernier air.

* * *

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, oui, j'ai mis momentanément en suspend _Unconditionally_ puisque je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idée sur comment la travailler pour bien mêler tous les personnages et les métiers que j'ai avancés... Il me faut encore beaucoup de documentation - que je n'ai pas pour le moment - en plus de mes études et c'est difficile de mêler les deux. **

**Bref ! **

**J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction va vous plaire, je compte la faire prendre place dans le monde réel - bien entendu, je vois mal la guerre d'Afghanistan dans un roman de Tolkien - avec non pas les personnages du Hobbit mais les acteurs qui les interprètent ! Oui c'est une idée comme ça, je verrai bien où elle me mène. **

**En attendant, j'espère que vous tenterez et que vous vous laisserez porter ! Elle ne sera pas très longue, juste quelques idées couchées sur le papier je dirais - avec bien entendu une forme adéquate !- **

**Voilà j'ai terminé ma parlotte ! J'espère donc que j'aurais réussi à vous convaincre, même si le résumé n'est pas nécessairement très convainquant. Alors je vous dit à très bientôt j'espère, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review ! **

**Rinoa.**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Extradition

Extradition

La lune brillait dans le ciel sombre. Assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans un appartement au huitième étage d'un hôtel londonien, une jeune femme fixait les nuages qui passaient lentement dans le ciel. L'un d'eux cacha l'astre et ses rayons cessèrent d'éclairer sa longue tignasse turquoise, dont les pointes viraient sur le bleu roi. Elle sourit un instant en baissant son regard sur les voitures qui circulaient en contrebas sur Piccadilly. Brusquement, son portable sonna, brisant le silence de la chambre d'hôtel. De sa main gauche, elle le sortit de sa poche. Au même instant, la lune retrouva sa pleine lumière et éclaira une étrange cicatrice sur le dos de la dite main.

\- Hawkins.

\- Commandant, le prisonnier arrive à l'aéroport d'ici une heure. Où en étes-vous ?

\- Dans la chambre d'hôtel. Dans trente minutes à Heathrow.

Et elle raccrocha, sans plus de cérémonies. Lentement, elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, puis reporta son attention sur la vie en contrebas, sur la grande artère. Après avoir inspiré l'odeur bien à elle de Londres, elle quitta son perchoir. Rapidement, elle ramassa les quelques affaires qui trainaient sur la table basse, puis attrapa un long manteau de cuir noir. Elle l'enfila, ferma les yeux sous la sensation familière du cuir sur sa peau, puis jeta un sac sur son épaule pour s'enfuir rapidement de la suite. Elle ne prit pas la peine de remettre ses clés à l'accueil, les laissant sur la table basse avec un simple mot plié en deux :

_Thanks for the room._

_See ya' next time._

_Commandant Hawkins_

Elle avait l'habitude de signer de cette façon lorsqu'elle réquisitionnait une suite pour quelques heures, le temps de prendre un peu de repos avant un quelconque voyage. Ses supérieurs y étaient habitués et ne s'en formalisaient pas : elle était leur meilleur élément. Elle sourit en se faisant cette réflexion. Elle n'était pas orgueilleuse, mais ils le lui avaient souvent répété. Bientôt, la porte de service apparut. Elle l'ouvrit en remontant le col de sa veste. Son sac glissa sur le tissu, tombant lourdement sur la pliure de son coude, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de désagrément. Elle avait gardé de séquelles de cette… attaque, survenue des années auparavant. Ce fut l'air frais qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Clignant des paupières à deux reprises, elle soupira en sentant l'air glacé lui brûler joues, lèvres et narines. On était en plein mois de décembre, à deux semaines de Noël, et pour une fois, il faisait froid. Une nouvelle fois, son portable sonna.

\- Hawkins ?

\- L'arrivée a été avancée, ils ont changé d'itinéraire pour cause d'embouteillages.

\- Compris. Je monte dans un taxi. Vingt minutes.

Et elle raccrocha à nouveau, levant la main en sifflant. Bientôt, un taxi noir s'arrêta. Elle grimpa à l'arrière rapidement et indiqua l'itinéraire le plus rapide à suivre au conducteur. Soufflant une bulle de son chewing-gum, il sourit avant de déboiter et de rebrancher sa radio. Alors, Hawkins se mit à l'aise sur la banquette, glissa sa main dans sa tignasse bleue, avant de reporter son attention sur le dos de sa main brûlé. Ces cicatrices n'avaient toujours pas disparues, malgré les années passées. Esquissant un léger sourire mélancolique, elle s'empara d'une chaine qui pendait autour de son cou, cachée sous son débardeur. Y pendait la petite montre qu'elle avait prise ce jour-là, lors de l'enterrement. 14h28, l'heure à laquelle il s'était éteint. Et elle ferma les yeux un instant, alors que _One more night_, des Maroon 5, s'élevait dans l'habitacle du taxi londonien, qui l'emmenait vers l'aéroport d'Heathrow.

Des voitures de polices étaient garées le long de la piste d'atterrissage numéro 8 de l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Les gyrophares éclairaient le ciel, attirant l'attention des rares personnes présentes dans le grand building. Quand le taxi se gara devant le terminal concerné, il ne s'étonna même pas de le voir fermé, ni de voir sa passagère y descendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus monter dans son taxi en plein milieu de Piccadilly ! Et puis, avec les années, il avait appris à ne plus s'étonner de rien. Pourtant, il fut piqué de curiosité en la voyant s'approcher des vigiles sans se formaliser et passer devant eux pour pousser les portes sans provoquer la moindre réaction. Mais devant le regard insistant de l'un d'eux, il remit en marche son moteur. Cette nuit était décidément un drôle de nuit. Lui qui prenait d'ordinaire des hommes ou des femmes d'affaires avait chargé une sorte de punk. De plus, le terminal numéro 8 d'où partaient les vols pour le Commonwealth, d'ordinaire toujours bondé, avait été fermé pour une raison inconnue, et enfin, cette étrange jeune femme y entrait comme si elle y avait ses entrées.

\- Waitin' for something man ?

Le taxi sursauta à l'entente de la voix trainante du policier. Il secoua la tête en voyant l'homme penché vers lui de l'autre côté de la fenêtre ouverte. Dans le hall du terminal, il remarqua cette fille aux cheveux bleus en train de parler avec un autre homme, d'environ son âge, qui portait à la taille un pistolet qu'il assimila, de là où il était, à un Beretta. Il tenait sa veste à la main, veste qui devait, en temps normal, cacher cette arme.

\- Man ? Wanna something' ?

Il grimaça en retenant le soupir exaspéré qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche : il était bien trop curieux de voir qui était cette fille pour partir. Le moteur du taxi ronronnait toujours, mais la voix aigre de l'homme le tira encore une fois de ses observations.

\- Com' on man, get outa here!

Le policier commençait à s'énerver. Il avait place ses mains sur ses hanches, dévoilant la crosse d'un autre Beretta. Alors que taxi soupira : son inspection se terminait là ! Las, il passa la première, avant de s'éloigner, non sans avoir adressé un dernier regard aux deux silhouettes dans le hall de l'aéroport. Et bientôt, il disparut de la vue des gardes, en même temps que la chanson _Jet lag_, de Simple Plan.

Hawkins s'était assise sur un des fauteuils libres du hall du terminal. Son coéquipier lui avait fait un rapide briefing quant au changement d'itinéraire de l'homme qu'ils convoyaient jusqu'en Nouvelle-Zélande. Elle grimaça en se souvenant comment s'était déroulée son arrestation : il serait déjà condamné aujourd'hui, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette extradition. Et elle l'aurait préféré, savoir ce tueur en série dans un avion, même menotté et sous sédatif, ne l'enchantait pas.

\- La sécurité a été doublée, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien !

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui revenait et lui sourit. Elle aimait bien cet Irlandais fraichement arrivé, d'ordinaire, ses coéquipiers venaient de la capitale, et en avaient la mentalité. Elle avait en moyenne besoin de deux bonnes semaines, voire trois, pour réussir à leur faire comprendre qu'elle était leur supérieure et qu'ils devaient fonctionner à sa manière, et non à la leur. Or, avec lui, elle n'avait eu aucun souci.

\- J'espère. Je ne suis pas tranquille pour autant.

\- Mauvais pressentiment ?

\- Ce mec aurait déjà du y passer, c'est presque un comble que personne n'ait eu besoin de tirer lors de son arrestation, ça aurait évité bien des ennuis.

Son coéquipier éclata de rire à ces quelques mots et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de sa supérieure, avant de lui tendre une bouteille de bière décapsulée. Après avoir trinqué, ils attendirent patiemment que le convoi tant attendu arrive enfin à destination.

L'avion venait de décoller. Alec avait été chargé de prévenir les policiers de la capitale pour leur annoncer le programme à suivre pour l'arrivée du captif. Ce dernier était assis sur un fauteuil, menotté, le visage visiblement détendu grâce aux sédatifs puissants qui lui avaient été administrés pour sa sortie de prison. Il s'était bien sur débattu, au début, mais avait vite été maîtrisé. Cependant, cette attitude avait créé un vent d'appréhension au milieu des policiers chargés de son escorte, et ils s'étaient rapidement rangés du côté du Commandant Hawkins qui se rongeait les doigts jusqu'au sang dans l'espoir que le voyage se passe bien.

\- Vous devriez dormir.

\- Je me suis reposée à l'hôtel.

Alec éclata de rire à ces quelques mots : lui aussi était habitué aux frasques de celle qui était depuis deux mois sa supérieure. Des squats dans des grands hôtels, des filatures à moto qui se terminaient en courses de vitesse ou en courses poursuites, et des bagarres dans les ruelles ou dans les pubs quand il y avait eu une bière de trop, il avait fait avec elle plus qu'avec ses amis quand il était adolescent.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester éveillée toute la nuit !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Il eut une moue amusée alors qu'elle terminait son verre de bière d'une traite. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle sentit sa tête lui tourner violemment. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à son accoudoir alors qu'elle foudroyait son coéquipier et ami du regard, comprenant trop tard ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Peut-être à cause des somnifères que je t'ai donnés… Tu dois être en forme pour débarquer l'autre taré !

Nouveau foudroiement du regard, nettement moins menaçant que le premier. Alec ne put retenir un rire amusé alors qu'elle papillonnait des paupières dans l'espoir de ne pas céder face aux effets du médicament. Malheureusement, elle ne tarda pas à sentir un voile noir l'entourer, et ses mains se relâchèrent pour retomber mollement sur le côté, alors qu'Alec s'asseyait face à elle, dans l'espoir de, lui aussi, dormir un peu pendant que les autres policiers surveillaient leur captif, lui aussi endormi.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Evasion

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre deux ! Navrée pour cette longue attente mais je suis bien de retour ! **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Chapitre 02_

_**Evasion**_

L'avion était en approche de l'aéroport international d'Auckland. Assise sur son siège, penchée vers l'avant, Ezréal fixait son verre de whisky à moitié plein. Les glaçons avaient fondu, diluant l'alcool. Appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, elle avait croisé ses doigts sous son menton, devant sa bouche. Devant elle, Alex dormait profondément, la bouche entrouverte. Un faible ronflement s'échappait de ses lèvres, seulement cette fois, Ezréal n'y accordait pas de réelle importance. Depuis son réveil, elle se sentait prise d'une inquiétude semblant sans fondement. L'avion tangua en sortant ses roues, tirant ainsi Ezréal de sa rêverie. Clignant des yeux, elle passa ses mains sur son visage avant de se laisser retomber contre son siège. D'un coup de pied dans le genou, elle réveilla son adjoint qui ne tarda pas à protester du réveil brutal.

\- Je sais que m'ai merdé avec les médicaments mais sérieux, vous pourriez être plus sympa !

\- On arrive.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre animosité dans la voix d'Ezréal, ce qui le réconforta, dans un sens, même si la crainte audible dans son souffle. Cherchant la cause du malaise, il se tourna légèrement pour voir leur prisonnier, toujours assis, pieds et poings liés, derrière eux, entouré par trois policiers. Alors il se détendit et sourit en s'étirant.

\- Cessez donc de vous inquiéter, tout va bien se passer.

\- J'aimerai avoir ta confiance.

La voix était un mélange d'amusement et d'inquiétude, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus le jeune homme. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer. Dans une secousse violente qui fit grincer la carlingue toute entière, l'avion se posa sur la piste. Ezréal se saisit de son verre avant qu'il ne soit renversé et le but d'une traite, avant de se lever, sans même attendre l'immobilisation totale de l'appareil.

\- La traque est terminée, Commandant. Vous pouvez respirer, c'est fini… tenta à nouveau Alec.

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement à ces mots, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, avant de vérifier son arme et de l'attacher à sa ceinture, près de son insigne.

\- Elle ne sera terminée que lorsqu'il sera dans une tombe. Là, et seulement là, je pourrais penser à autre chose.

Alec ne chercha pas à la contredire, les sirènes des voitures de police s'élevant depuis l'extérieur. Elle avait raison et il le savait, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps. C'est ce qu'il se dit en s'approchant du prisonnier. Les liens qui maintenaient ses pieds étaient suffisamment larges pour lui permettre de marcher, mais pas de s'enfuir. Sans ménagement, il lui saisit le bras pour le tirer à sa suite. Le soleil l'éblouit dans un premier temps. Ezréal l'attendait déjà plus bas, en pleine discussion avec le Divisionnaire de la brigade criminelle locale. Tranquillement, il s'approcha, avant de remettre Dylan aux mains des autorités qui l'enfermèrent dans un fourgon blindé.

\- Alec, tu prends la dernière voiture du convoi pour fermer la marche. On se retrouve à la prison.

Son second acquiesça avant de s'éloigner, laissant sa supérieure entrer dans la voiture de son collègue Néo-zélandais. Quelques secondes plus tard, le convoi s'ébranlait, puis quittait le tarmac.

Ezréal était tendue. C'est la première chose que remarqua le Divisionnaire Anders quand la voiture balisée démarra, ouvrant la voie au convoi pénitentiaire. Si sa voix restait tranquille, il lisait la crainte et la nervosité a fond de ses yeux. Cependant, il pouvait la comprendre, il leur fallait traverser une bonne partie de la région avant d'arriver à la prison où Dylan serait enfermé, et ce à découvert. Lui-même était un peu nerveux, même s'il pouvait sembler d'un calme olympien face à sa collègue anglaise. Voyant qu'elle n'engageait pas la conversation, trop occupée à regarder au dehors, il entreprit de la détailler avec attention. Son menton était posé dans sa main, elle-même cachée par une sorte de mitaine noire assez large. Sous la chaleur si différente de celle dans l'avion, Ezréal avait ôté son long manteau de cuir habituel pour rester en débardeur blanc, ce qui tranchait avec son pantalon de toile noir. Autour de son cou pendaient deux plaques métalliques qu'il reconnut comme militaires. Pourtant, s'il s'en conformait aux infos données par la criminelle londonienne, elle n'avait pas fait l'armée.

\- Ce sont celles de mon père.

L'homme sursauta en entendant la voix grave aux accents rocailleux si surprenants pour une femme. Clignant des yeux pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, il la dévisagea avec incompréhension, remarquant alors qu'elle avait fixé ses yeux brillants sur lui.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Ce ne fut qu'un balbutiement qui arracha un petit sourire au Commandant avant qu'elle ne se replonge dans la contemplation du paysage extérieur, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de désigner les plaques qui reposaient sur son débardeur.

\- Ces plaques. Vous les observez depuis cinq minutes. Ce sont celles de mon père, mort il y a des années au combat.

\- Vous étiez enfant ?

\- J'étais surtout là-bas.

A nouveau, le silence tomba à cette annonce. Il se souvenait avoir lu une ligne à ce propos, mais les informations concernant sa vie avant son entrée à l'école de police étaient minces.

\- C'est à cause de ça que vous avez choisi cette vie ?

\- Comment cela ?

Cette fois, elle s'était définitivement détourné du paysage pour dévisager son interlocuteur avec intérêt une certaine surprise. S'il Anders se réjouit d'avoir su piquer son intérêt, il ne le montra cependant pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules en tendant la main pour prendre les plaques et les observer sous toutes leurs coutures, frôlant le nom de Peter Hawkins de son pouce.

\- Pour vous venger ?

\- Je ne suis pas entrée dans l'armée mais dans la criminelle que je sache…

Ce fut au tour de l'homme de sourire en relâchant les plaques qui rebondirent sur le tissu tendu de son débardeur. Tranquillement, elle se recula pour mieux se caler dans son siège, dévisageant l'homme avec intérêt, comme s'il avait réussi à piquer son attention.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si elle ignorait la réponse. L'espace d'un instant, elle perdit à nouveau son regard dans le paysage avant de soupirer et de passer sa main dans sa nuque, soulevant quelques mèches par la même occasion.

\- Justement pour ne pas me venger. A sa mort, je me suis juré de vivre pour deux. Mais j'ai un tempérament tel que si j'étais entrée dans l'armée, je n'aurais pas pu être juste et j'aurais traqué ceux qui lui avaient fait ça. Alors j'ai préféré me mettre au service de la justice. Je pense que ça me permet d'évacuer…

\- D'évacuer qu…

Mais l'homme ne termina pas sa phrase. Une violente explosion retentit devant eux et leur voiture pilla avant de brusquement se coucher sur deux roues, puis d'effectuer une série de tonneaux pour finir par s'immobiliser sur le toit. Dans l'habitacle, sonnée, Ezréal grimaça en rouvrant les yeux. D'un geste sec, elle arracha sa ceinture avant de glisser sur le toit. Des morceaux de verre brisés se fichèrent dans ses épaules nues, perçant sa peau, mais elle le remarqua à peine, cherchant à tâtons la portière moitié arrachée par la chute.

\- Rien de cassé ? grogna-t-elle à l'adresse d'Anders.

Il répondit par la négative avant de s'extirper à son tour de la voiture, malgré une jambe bien égratignée. Les deux policiers se dévisagèrent un instant, notant les différentes blessures visibles à l'œil nu, avant de tourner la tête vers la voiture accidentée. Ils avaient eu de la chance d'en sortir indemnes. Réalisant lentement l'ampleur de ce que cet évènement représentait, ils firent courir leurs regards autour d'eux. Un peu plus loin, ils virent le fourgon blindé éventré, auprès duquel se trouvait déjà Alec.

\- Allez-y, j'appelle mes supérieurs.

Sans même penser à protester, la jeune femme s'exécuta et courut rejoindre son second. Les motos encerclant la fourgonnette étaient couchées sur le sol, près des corps de leurs propriétaires qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient pas eu la chance de s'en sortir. Brusquement, alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'un d'eux, un bruit sec, proche d'une détonation, s'éleva, suivi du grondement d'un moteur. Chacun se tourna pour voir un homme en uniforme grisâtre de bagnard enfourcher une moto et s'éloigner, après avoir abattu un des rares survivants de l'escorte.

\- Il est là, il s'enfuit ! rugit un local.

Sans même penser au danger, Ezréal s'empara d'une moto qu'elle remit sur pied, attrapant le casque et la veste que lui lança Alec. Et alors qu'il sautait dans une des rares voitures rescapées, elle s'élança à son tour dans la cambrousse, à la poursuite de la moto qu'elle voyait filer un peu plus loin, presque hors de portée.

Ezréal grimaça quand du sang coula sur son œil droit. Craignant de perdre l'équilibre, elle ne rabattit pas sa visière pour se dégager, préférant même accélérer un peu plus. Le vent faisait voler les pans de sa veste trop grande, lui fouettant parfois les côtes égratignées, mais elle refusait de ralentir et de perdre le fuyard de vue. Brusquement, elle le vit disparaître derrière une bosse. Craignant le pire, elle leva un instant le pied mais il était trop tard et la moto s'élança au-dessus du vide. Elle retint de justesse un juron avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur le sol, au milieu d'une foule agglutinée qui protestait vivement. Pour ne pas causer d'accident, elle freina violemment avant de poser un pied à terre et de regarder autour d'elle, alors que la voiture d'Alec contournait le monticule. Elle n'eut aucune mal à remarquer la moto de Dylan couchée sur le flanc mais un choc à la tête la projeta à bas de la moto. Elle tomba lourdement dans la boue avant de sentir sa moto tomber sur sa jambe déjà blessée dans l'accident. Quand le moteur brûlant toucha sa peau, elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur en se cambrant, sans réussir pour autant à se dégager du poids trop lourd. Un second coup de feu s'éleva, amenant de nouveaux cris de frayeur alors qu'elle retirait difficilement son casque, le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux. Son regard s'accrocha immédiatement à l'impact de balle qui avait déformé le métal sur le côté droit et aussitôt, de la rage liquide envahit ses veines. Elle ne sentit plus la peur d'être tuée, ni la douleur de sa peau en train de fondre sous la brûlure, mais uniquement la haine à l'encontre de cet homme qui la traquait quand elle ne le faisait pas.

\- Commandant !

Mais elle ne tint pas compte de l'appel d'Alec qui venait de dégager sa moto, à l'instar de Dylan qui s'apprêtait déjà à repartir. Ignorant la douleur à sa jambe et son pantalon déchiré d'où s'échappait une bonne quantité de sang, Ezréal l'imita. Elle perdit d'abord l'équilibre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la partie non brûlée de sa jambe, son tibia. Une large entaille le traversait sur une quinzaine de centimètres. Sans réfléchir, elle plaqua à nouveau sa plaie contre le métal brûlant, grimaçant durant le temps qu'il fallut pour cautériser sommairement la plaie, puis enjamba la moto en remettant le contact.

\- Ne le lâche pas Alec. Et préviens Londres !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'élança à nouveau, dégainant son arme de sa main droite avant d'écraser l'accélérateur, soulevant sa roue avant pour se donner un peu plus d'élan. Bientôt, elle arriva à la hauteur du fugitif qui cette fois, n'avait pas pris suffisamment d'avance face à une adepte des circuits. Les motos se collèrent avant de violemment s'éloigner dans une parfaite harmonie. Malheureusement, une nouvelle vague de sang aveugla l'œil gauche d'Ezréal et elle fut cette fois obligée de l'essuyer d'un revers de main.

\- Arrête-toi Dylan, c'est trop tard pour toi !

Mais l'homme n'écouta pas et bientôt, une nouvelle détonation s'éleva. Ezréal n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir du fait qu'il l'avait manquée, une seconde s'élevant déjà. Alors elle n'eut d'autre choix que de tirer à son tour et la moto du bagnard en fuite tangua dangereusement. Bientôt, elle se coucha et Ezréal ralentit à hauteur de l'homme qui se relevait. Laissant son bolide en plan, elle s'approcha et donna un coup de pied dans l'arme au sol pour l'envoyer plus loin, mettant Dylan en joue.

\- Arrête maintenant !

En entendant le cran de sûreté sauter, l'homme leva les mains et se retourna sur le dos pour la fixer. Elle remarqua un projectile dans son épaule droite, sûrement celle qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de son véhicule, et s'approcha encore d'un pas en lui intimant de se lever. Seulement, au lieu de s'exécuter, il donna un coup de pied violent à l'arrière de la jambe blessée d'Ezréal, qui s'effondra aussitôt au sol en grimaçant : elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Par réflexe, elle jeta son arme hors de portée, avant de surmonter sa douleur et de repousser l'homme violemment d'un crochet du droit. Ils entendirent de concert la mâchoire se briser. Un second coup de poing sembla la remettre en place mais aucun des deux n'eut le temps de le vérifier, une sirène s'élevant dans leur dos. Alors que les portières claquaient, un troisième coup faisait cracher un peu de sang à Dylan, qui commençait à suffoquer entre son nez brisée ensanglanté et sa bouche pleine du liquide carmin. Alors que quelques perles écarlates s'échouaient sur le visage de la policière, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un rictus quelque peu douloureux.

\- Tes amis rappliquent un peu tard…

Ezréal jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos pour vérifier les dires de l'homme et retint de justesse un petit sourire soulagé. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu remarquer que les voitures qui s'approchaient n'étaient pas celles dans lesquelles Alec aurait pu la suivre ou qu'elle ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Dylan lui empoigna la gorge et inversa les rôles. Son dos déjà malmené heurta un caillou dans le sol, lui créant un élancement désagréable dans l'épaule, alors que les doigts se resserraient autour de son cou. Elle tenta de se débattre, faisant glisser ses pieds dans l'herbe, l'arrachant même avec ses talons, avant de finalement être soulevée à la suite de Dylan. Suffoquant un peu plus, elle chercha à desserrer la prise de l'homme alors qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle-même pour qu'elle devienne son bouclier.

\- Laisse tomber Dylan, c'est trop tard pour toi…

L'homme sourit à ces mots et la dévisagea avec intérêt alors que les voitures dans leurs dos freinaient en faisant crisser leurs pneus. Ils n'étaient pas loin du tournage qu'ils avaient interrompu et les policiers présents sur le site étaient venus leur prêter main forte. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle imagina se passer dans son dos avant de remarquer un mouvement de bras de son ennemi. Aussitôt, elle eut le réflexe de se saisir de son bras, le bloquant dans son geste.

\- Tu veux ajouter le meurtre d'un policier dans l'exercice de ses fonctions à ta liste d'accusation ?

Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il abandonnerait, même si, à son instar, il n'était pas fait ainsi. Et c'est ce qu'il lui confirma en reculant à nouveau son bras, lui donnant un coup de talon dans sa plaie boursoufflée au tibia qui la fit tomber alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur sa gorge. Oubliant jusqu'à la menace au bout du bras replié de l'homme, elle saisit ce qui l'étranglait à deux mains, avant de brusquement se figer quand le couteau lui traversa les chairs. Tremblante, elle ne bougea pas, peinant à retrouver un équilibre alors qu'il s'éloignait de deux pas, prenant bien soin de ne pas sortir du champ protecteur formé par le corps de la policière. Puis, alors qu'elle titubait en reculant légèrement, les mains plaquées sur sa plaie, il enfourcha une moto et disparut, sous le hurlement d'Alec qui ne comprenait pas le manque de réaction de sa supérieure. Furieux et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il s'approcha, accompagné d'Anders et de plusieurs autres personnes, avant de voir Ezréal se tourner vers eux lentement. Titubant légèrement, elle tenta de ne pas prendre appui sur sa jambe grièvement blessée, entourant le peu de lame qui sortait de son ventre de ses mains. Elle ne réalisa pas quand elle appuya pour tenter de réguler le flot de sang. Et quand elle fut face à son second et à ses collègues, elle ne les vit même pas, sa vue étant déjà brouillée par le sang, les larmes retenues et la faiblesse. C'est là qu'ils virent le couteau planté jusqu'à la garde dans son ventre. Les deux premiers à se précipiter furent Alec et un homme blond roux d'une trentaine d'années qui retint le Commandant alors qu'il s'effondrait lourdement. L'accompagnant au sol, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux alors que son second arrachait l'arme pour appuyer fermement sur la plaie béante.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne comprit ces mots, clignant des paupières à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir d'éclaircir sa vue, sans succès. Lentement, sa main glissa de son ventre et tomba mollement dans l'herbe, paume vers le ciel, ce qui affola un peu plus Alec qui appuya plus fermement sur sa plaie, lui arrachant un grognement inconscient.

\- Le plus proche est à trois heures d'hélicoptère et six heures de route, elle sera morte avant son arrivée au bloc ! protesta Anders en s'approchant à son tour.

\- Alors il faut la confier au médecin du tournage. C'est un très bon chirurgien, il devrait pouvoir la sortir de là…

La suite, Ezréal ne l'entendit pas, la douleur lui faisant trop tourner la tête. Pourtant, dans ce tumulte de cris et de suppliques, elle sentit une chaleur douce sur son front. Et alors qu'elle sombrait lentement vers l'inconscience, elle tenta de se focaliser sur la voix grave et chaude qui parlait à son oreille, ainsi que sur cette main posée sur son front.

* * *

**Et voilà, après une (très) longue attente, voilà le chapitre deux. **

**Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait tant attendre mais j'ai repris l'écriture et l'inspiration pour cette fiction revient lentement mais sûrement ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster... **

**Une petite review pour m'encourager et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? **

**A bientôt ! **


	4. Chapitre 3 - Réveil douloureux

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

* * *

_Chapitre 03_

Réveil douloureux

Quand Ezréal ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de passer ses mains glacées sur son front et dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque, profitant de la sensation rafraichissante. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Lentement, elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour voit où elle se trouvait. Bien entendu, elle ne put que reconnaître l'intérieure d'une roulotte, sans pour autant voir autre chose de connu. Alors elle chercha à se lever. Sa main alla prendre appui sur un meuble en bois et elle contracta ses muscles pour se lever, posant ses pieds sur le sol. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle retomba en arrière, le souffle coupé par un élancement de l'estomac, et la jambe parcourue de violents tremblements. Voyant le sol danser devant elle, elle abaissa un instant ses paupières avant de se lever à nouveau pour cette fois, réussir à faire quelques pas. En s'approchant de la porte, elle passe devant un miroir. Surprise, elle s'y arrêta et s'observa avec attention, ne réalisant que là l'étendue des dégâts causés par la fuite de Dylan. On lui avait enfilé un short beige d'homme ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc bien trop grand pour elle. L'ensemble, bien que tombant sur ses épaules et ses hanches trop fines, ne cachait pourtant pas l'ensemble des bandages. On distinguait ceux entourant sa poitrine et son ventre sous le tissu léger blanc, sa jambe droite, elle, était entièrement couverte de longues gazes destinées à maintenir les chairs déchirées et brûlées, alors que son épaule gauche arborait des épingles rapprochant les contours gonflés de sa peau tranchée. Un long soupir lui échappa devant son apparence et elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux bleus pour les rabattre vers l'arrière en grognant, avant de boitiller jusqu'à la porte de la roulotte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, le soleil l'éblouit, amenant une grimace sur son visage et une violente perte d'équilibre. Ce fut une paire de mains qui l'empêcha de s'effondrer.

\- Doucement, Commandant, ce serait dommage de vous abimer plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà…

Elle reconnut la voix d'un de ses hommes de Londres, McConnell, qui, avec sa voix, son apparence et son énorme sourire lui avait toujours fait penser au Chat de Chester. Elle le remercia pour son aide d'un signe de tête avant de lentement commencer à avancer, prenant appui sur lui, vers le réfectoire d'où elle pouvait voir les entrées gardées. La traversée, bien que courte, lui parut durer une éternité, réveillant lentement ses membres endoloris et la douleur les accompagnants.

\- Alec est en train de faire le point sur la situation. Anders est avec lui.

\- Des nouvelles de Dylan ?

\- Introuvable. On a ratissé le périmètre pendant que le médecin vous soignait, mais sans succès.

Elle acquiesça lentement à la nouvelle alors que McConnell ouvrait les portes, puis s'avança par elle-même vers l'estrade où se tenait son lieutenant. Alors que ses jambes tremblaient violemment, lui faisant légèrement perdre l'équilibre, elle s'appuya contre le mur, glissant à nouveau sa main dans sa nuque. Puis, avisant une table sur le côté, elle s'y assit et tenta de détendre sa jambe dont les gazes se teintaient déjà de rouge.

\- Dylan Harper est un criminel extrêmement dangereux. Il a été extradé afin d'être jugé dans son pays natal où il a commis bon nombre de crimes sous le nom de Dylan Jones, malheureusement, il s'est échappé. La sécurité devra donc être renforcée.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas arrêter le tournage ! s'exclama une des personnes de l'assistance.

Ezréal ne laissa pas le temps à son second de répondre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant l'Assemblée de ses yeux brillants. Un peu de sang était encore accroché à ses cils, souvenir de son arcade déchirée dans la cascade de la voiture, et lui donnait un air un peu sauvage. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la réprobation sur le visage de son Lieutenant, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire amusé et moqueur.

\- Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de suspendre le tournage. Néanmoins, si vous le poursuivez, la sécurité devra être largement renforcée. Dylan Harper est plein de ressources, la preuve, nous n'avons rien vu venir.

\- Vous avez quand même été la plus réactive ! protesta Alec.

Elle sourit à cette remarque et se releva pour lui donner l'accolade, sa main agrippant le pupitre de son discours pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Le sang colorait de plus en plus les bandages qui cachaient sa peau, devenant visibles pour chacune des personnes présentes.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez été la seule à le poursuivre ! Il se serait échappé sans vous.

\- J'ai de l'entrainement depuis l'Afghanistan, gamin !

Aussitôt, il se renfrogna au surnom mais ne put rester fâché longtemps devant l'air mutin du Commandant. Alors il leva les mains de chaque côté de sa tête en signe de reddition. Satisfaite, elle se recula légèrement avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son short trop grand.

\- Que comptez-vous faire à propos du tournage ? De la sécurité sur le site ?

Ezréal tourna la tête vers le brun qui venait de parler et elle sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac en le reconnaissant. Une grimace déforma furtivement ses traits alors qu'elle retenait un soupir de lassitude et d'énervement avant de sortir sa main droite de sa poche, serrant et desserrant son poing alternativement. Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'elle contractait légèrement sa mâchoire.

\- Alec, tu contactes Londres, je veux mon équipe sur place dans vingt-quatre heures. J'aurais besoin de tout le monde pour bosser avec moi, l'Affaire Dylan Harper est rouverte. Pour la sécurité, je veux des patrouilles au moins de deux pour patrouiller le secteur en dehors du site. Anders, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez sur lui, mais je pense que vous devriez mettre vos hommes sur l'affaire.

Personne n'osa contester les ordres annoncés d'une voix grave et sèche. Le sang qui lentement, commençait à couler le long des rares parties dégagées de sa peau, lui donnait un air impressionnant puisque malgré ses blessures, elle ne tremblait pas. Néanmoins, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour partir, ne se sentant pas capable de marcher sans s'effondrer.

\- Il y a encore une question à régler, Commandant…

Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers son Lieutenant et le sérieux sur son visage acheva de faire tomber une pierre dans son estomac. Inquiète, elle fronça les sourcils et fit un pas vers l'avant, contractant ses muscles alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa contre le mur, y laissant une marque de sang alors qu'elle grimaçait en balançant sa tête vers l'arrière, serrant les dents à les faire grincer.

\- Anders souhaiterait prévenir l'armée…

Aussitôt, Ezréal pâlit, si tant est qu'elle puisse véritablement le faire, et déglutit nerveusement avant de glisser sa main bandée dans ses cheveux. Ensuite, elle descendit ses doigts, bandés un par un, dans sa nuque jusqu'aux plaques militaires qui pendait sur son débardeur. Se mordillant la lèvre à peine cicatrisée, elle ferma un instant les yeux, fermant sa main sur le métal glacé qui lui donna presque l'impression de brûler.

\- Non. On n'a pas besoin de l'armée, notre équipe suffira.

\- Mais Commandant…

\- L'armée, ce sera sans moi, Alec, et c'est non négociable. On l'a coffré sans eux, la seule chose qu'ils devaient faire, c'était sécuriser le convoi et tu vois ce que ça a donné. Alors si jamais je me retrouve face à l'un d'eux, je te promets que les étincelles ne seront pas liées à celles des projecteurs.

La menace était claire et nette, et la voix froide ne laissait pas le loisir de protester. Alec baissa la tête, tristement, avant de se mordiller la lèvre en allant la rejoindre. Il savait que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, comme il savait que rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier le traumatisme vécu quand elle était enfant. Lentement, elle s'adossa au mur, lâchant ses médaillons, pour tenter de calmer les tremblements de ses membres et les étoiles dansant devant ses yeux.

\- Commandant, vous devriez vous reposer.

_ \- Not an option_.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la référence à Nick Fury dans Capitaine America 2, puis se saisit du bras de sa supérieure pour la soutenir, ignorant l'insulte qui s'échappa de ses lèvres à mi-voix.

\- Et si ça avait été plus grave ?

\- J'ai déjà connu pire, Alec.

\- Mais vous aviez un background.

\- En plein milieu d'une base militaire en flammes et désertée ? Ouais, j'avais un énorme background…

En disant cette phrase, il n'avait pas pensé à l'Afghanistan alors entendre la jeune femme en parler de sa voix chargée d'ironie et de regrets le mit mal à l'aise. Elle ne parlait jamais de cette période de sa vie, et quand elle le faisait, les références étaient uniquement faites dans le but de faire taire son interlocuteur. Ce qu'elle réussissait à faire à chaque fois.

\- Bon, si tu n'as rien à ajouter…

Alec leva les yeux au ciel en relâchant sa supérieure qui, sous la surprise, perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra lourdement. Quelques personnes rirent de la situation mais bien vite, le sang qui s'échappait plus rapidement des plaies amena le silence. Avant qu'Alec ne se penche, l'homme qui l'avait aidé la veille était aux côtés d'Ezréal.

\- Va prévenir tes supérieurs, je m'occupe de la ramener dans la roulotte.

\- Super, merci beaucoup Dean, t'es génial.

Le blond sourit à ces mots et passa son bras dans le dos du Commandant, passant l'autre derrière ses genoux, évitant au maximum les zones blessées, avant de la soulever et de quitter la pièce, alors qu'elle passait un bras autour de sa nuque, laissant reposer sa tête dans son cou.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du vous lever.

\- Je laisse rarement mes hommes se débrouiller seuls… Et puis, avec Dylan c'est une longue histoire, il a juré de me rendre folle et moi de le voir au fond d'un trou. C'est le pire cas depuis que je travaille dans la police…

Dean resta un instant silencieux alors qu'il arrivait devant la roulotte et d'un coup d'épaule, il ouvrit la porte, y entrant. Il la déposa doucement sur la plus grande couchette avant de s'écarter légèrement en lui souriant, presque timide tout à coup. Alors qu'elle observait ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, elle remarqua une seconde couchette visiblement occupée.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Déjà, j'aimerai que le vouvoiement tombe à l'eau… J'déteste. Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Alors tu fais pareil. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Ezréal déglutit légèrement en fermant les yeux, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Grimaçant de douleur, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même se tournant sur le côté. Voyant les yeux de la policière s'humidifier, Dean s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle, s'adossant aux coussins en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il ne la toucha pas mais lui fit seulement sentir sa présence.

\- Mon ventre… Je me souviens d'avoir eu mal au ventre, comme une… déchirure. Après je ne me souviens plus de rien, à part peut-être une voix.

\- Une voix ?

\- Elle était déformée, mais… elle ressemblait… à la tienne. Enfin, en un peu plus rauque mais je pense que ça, c'était moi…

Dean sourit à ces mots avant de glisser sa main dans sa nuque. Ezréal avait rouvert les yeux, les posant sur Dean en attendant la suite des explications. En se levant, elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé, c'était de retrouver son équipier et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Son état déplorable ne lui était apparu qu'en s'effondrant un peu plus tôt : même en se reconnaissant dans le miroir elle n'avait pas senti la frayeur s'emparer d'elle outre mesure.

\- C'était bien moi. Je suis flatté que tu t'en souviennes malgré l'état dans lequel tu étais. Sinon, tu as été poignardée. Si on retira les contusions, tu as la jambe brûlée, et sérieusement, sur le tibia et le mollet jusqu'à la cuisse. Ta main est largement blessée aussi, je ne sais même pas si tu pourras à nouveau te servir d'une arme…

\- Je suis droitière, je n'ai pas besoin de ma main gauche… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait allé aussi loin… qu'il me poignarderait.

Dean fit la moue à ces mots : de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, c'était au contraire le genre d'homme à ne pas se formaliser du meurtre d'un policier dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Elle lut sa réflexion dans son regard et sourit légèrement.

\- Ouais, j'ai été naïve sur ce coup.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Ah oui et ton casque a été démoli par une balle qui a démis une plaque de métal à l'intérieur. Elle t'a blessée donc tu as aussi été recousue à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je comprends mieux la migraine.

Dean éclata de rire à ces mots et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Quand il reposa son regard sur la policière, il remarqua qu'elle s'était à nouveau absente. Endormie, elle semblait si paisible et vulnérable. Doucement, Dean se redressa pour remonta la couverture sur ses épaules avant de se diriger vers la seconde couchette et de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, ne tardant pas à lui aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée : il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit puisqu'il avait décidé de surveiller l'état de la blessée. Peut-être que maintenant, il pourrait se reposer.

* * *

**_Not an option_ : Non envisageable (Fury dans les Avengers) **

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! L'écriture a reprise, je recommence à avoir des idées alors ça devrait aller plus vite pour la publication (Si j'arrive à combler les trous dans la narration xD) **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. **

**A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) Merci d'avance !**


End file.
